Amor numquam moritur
by Hiner
Summary: Rin ha reencarnado, tiene que batallar con las pruebas que le pone el mundo actual pero claro, Sesshomaru no tarda en encontrarla. ¿Como actuara ella?


**Capítulo 1.-Reencuentro**

Ella jamás se había considerado similar a las personas que la rodeaban, tenía gustos y formas de pensar que muchos jóvenes de su edad o no tenían, o consideraban absurdos y extraños, y a consecuencia de esto, sus amigos escaseaban, eran pocas las personas con las que podía contar, sin mencionar que era huérfana y desde los 8 años que no había vuelto a experimentar el amor por parte de un familiar, la pobre había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, gracias a lo que cada persona piense religiosamente (A algún Dios), ella era una chica muy alegre y fuerte, que pudo sobrellevar esto con ayuda de sus únicos amigos.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa en autobús, después de un día agotador en el trabajo, cabeceaba y hacía un gran esfuerzo para que sus parpados no se cerraran. Después de haber salido de la universidad se había dirigido a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en el cual recibió una regañiza para lamentar por haber llegado tarde y por haber tirado axidentalmente unos platos repletos de comida encima de un cliente, este por milagro no levantó ninguna demanda a la pobre y torpe chica, y para fortuna del desdichado recibió la comida gratis, descontando parte del salario de ella, había tenido mucha clientela insistente e ignorante del esfuerzo de otros, y si se lo estaban preguntando, si, la chica trabajaba en un café/bar famoso en esa localidad por dar bebidas baratas y por que los miércoles el alcohol era 3x1. Se han de imaginar lo pesado que sería para esa bella chica recibir "piropos" (los cuales más que piropos eran albures) y manoseadas rápidas de parte de la humanidad masculina, ella indefensa, sin poder hacer nada, ya que su universidad, los gastos en comida y facturas dependían de ese trabajo y no creía poder encontrar otro.

Al ver la parada del autobús que le correspondía bajar, jaló del cable amarillo que colgaba en la ventana* para indicarle al chofer que esa era su parada, la chica bajó, soltando un sonoro suspiro al imaginar que tendría que caminar unas 3 cuadras más y subir hasta el quinto piso de su departamento, estaba demasiado cansada tanto física como emocionalmente para eso, pero no le quedaba de otra y la noche se volvía más fría y peligrosa mediante pasaba el tiempo. Así fue que con la mochila colgada en el hombro se adentró a las oscuras calles rezándole a su Dios por seguridad, este muy irónicamente no le escuchó pues en ese momento una mano grande y tosca le tapó la boca por detrás mientras que con la otra manoseaba su seno derecho.

-Quédate quieta y no te dolerá mucho- Dijo aquella voz masculina y áspera.

Sentía como esa gran erección crecía de detrás suyo, sabiendo sus sucias intenciones, mordió la mano del atacante y le pegó un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas en su entrepierna, aprovechando que el sujeto se retorcía de dolor, ella echó a correr en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse, no podía dirigirse a su departamento, sabía muy bien que él la seguiría, la única opción que le quedaba era correr, se andaba quedando sin aliento, sus piernas y pecho le dolían y su vista se nublaba, no podía haber algo peor que eso.

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraba un hombre vestido de traje caminaba sin rumbo fijo, había salido a despejar su mente, agobiado por un corazón roto, y perdido en sus pensamientos se alejó de su mansión para adentrarse a los lugares más peligrosos de la metrópolis. Destrozado, con nostalgia miró al cielo recordando a esa mujer que le había robado el corazón, lo negro de la noche le recordaba a su cabello azabache y las estrellas le recordaban al brillo de sus ojos, ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado desde que la había perdido? Hubiera parecido que unos 500 y literalmente había pasado esa cantidad ¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin ella? Ni él lo sabía. Algo hizo que sus ojos desviaran la vista a su lado para ver a una figura esbelta de cabello tan negro como la noche, pasaba corriendo sin percatarse de su presencia, pareciese que algo o alguien la estuviese persiguiendo y no tardo mucho en averiguar de quién se trataba, un hombre de unos 40 años, algo pasado de peso y de rasgos muy oscos y feos corría detrás de ella con el cinturón desabrochado y gritando blasfemias y maldiciones que no puso mucho empeño para escuchar. Normalmente hubiera ignorado toda esa escena y dejado que la muchacha se las apañara por si sola, pero había algo en ella, algo extraño que le había llamado la atención.

Rápidamente un látigo verde fluorescente emergió de sus uñas para después dirigirlas a aquel hombre sin salvación, instantes después el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo formando un gran charco de sangre.

La joven confundida volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con la horrible escena de un cuerpo desmembrado y atrás de este un hombre de cabellera plateada y semblante frío miraba fijaente al cadáver, consumida por el miedo sus piernas se debilitaron, cayó al suelo sin apartar la vista del cadáver, ella quedó en un estado de shock leve.

Él la miró bien, de pies a cabeza, su físico era el mismo que el de aquella chica de hace 500 años, la misma piel clara, las mismas curvas bien definidas, el mismo cabello oscuro, los mismos ojos color chocolate y… el mismo brillo que irradiaba felicidad con tan solo verla. Estuvo tanto tiempo esperado a que reencarnara y no volver a dejarla ir, ¡500 años esperándola! Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, para comprobar que su teoría era cierta intentó absorber su escénica, pero el olor fétido de la sangre del cadáver no le permitía contemplarla con toda su majestuosidad, así que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y agarró firmemente la muñeca de la joven, ¿Po qué no hacía nada? ¿Tenía miedo? No quiso quedarse con la duda

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó, pero la chica no respondió.

Sabiendo que solo perdía su tiempo acercó su nariz al delicado cuello de ella… El mismo olor a flores, el mismo que se extinguió hace 500 años, abrió los ojos de par en par, era cierto que ella estaba a su lado de nuevo.

En el otro caso, la chica estaba estupefacta, tenía miedo, era obvio, había visto a un hombre descuartizado y estaba aún más sorprendida al saber que el rostro del hombre de cabellos plateados era el mismo que el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, que no eran más que resultado de todas las aventuras que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, estaba tan cansada y sorprendida que su ser ya no pudo más, cayendo rendida en brazos de aquel desconocido.


End file.
